


Conceited prig and lovely geek

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom, Dougie and Harry are a successful band, McFly. But their leader, Tom, still misses something. So they go every day to a bar where some musicians (more or less famous) perform and he won't give up his hopes to find someone there to fill out what he is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceited prig and lovely geek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: The idea to this story came at work (like my all my ideas...dunno why I get my ideas at work *lol*) out of nowhere! *yay* Normally I got inspired by twitter or videos...but this time not. ^^   
> My first AU ever! I hope you'll like it. <3  
> Note: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics here (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), so I hope you like them. ;)

„We're going here again? Seriously, Tom...when you said, you wanna go out, I thought you would finally go to a Disco with us or something.“ Dougie complained, when the three of them stood in front of „Memory“. It was a nice little bar, where lots of musicians performed. Sometimes there were some famous bands or singers, but mostly there were amateurs.  
„Oh, could you stop complaining, please? You can snog Harry here, too. And by the way, I like this place. It has a nice atmosphere and it's comfortable. Although I got this feeling, that today something's finally going to change for us, something will happen,“ Tom answered, „And if not, then I won't drag you here ever again against your will, okay?“  
Dougie looked at his boyfriend who shrugged his shoulders and back to Tom. „Okay.“ he said and rolled his eyes, while the blond pushed him inside.

They took their usual places directly at the counter, where they had the best view of the stage.  
It was as usual: many singer and bands, which were nice to listen to but nothing special.  
„Looks like next time, you'll have to come here alone .“ Dougie whispered in Tom's ear after a while.  
The blond hated to admit it but his youngest bandmate was right, if this night continued like this.   
Tom got slightly bored. Listlessly, he sucked on the straw of his drink and his eyes drifted over to Dougie and Harry, who were kissing.  
Tom sighed. It wasn't easy to be the only single of the band, he realised. He was happy for Dougie and Harry, they'd found each other - no doubt. But still...he was missing something, but didn't know exactly what.

Suddenly, Tom perceived a singing voice on stage. At this time, he noticed that he hadn't really listened to all the other singers before. But this voice stood out and pulled him out of his daydreams.

_Life is getting harder day by day_   
_And I...I don't know what to do or what to say, yeah_   
_And my mind is growing weak every step I take_   
_Its uncontrollable...now they think I'm fake, yeah_

_Coz i'm not alone no no no_   
_But I'm not alone no no no_   
_I'm not alone..._

Tom was paralysed. The boy's words pierced right through his heart. It was like he sang out what Tom felt.   
First, the blond didn't dare to turn around and look who this amazing voice belonged to. Maybe he was afraid he would be too disappointed, if the bloke didn't look at least as good as he sounded. But Tom's curiousity was stronger and he turned around.  
When he saw the singer, his mouth fell agape.

He was just sitting there on a bar stool with an acoustic guitar on his lap and sang with all of his heart. The boy had short curly brown hair, blue eyes and also a fit body - from what he could imagine through the clothes. A picture of perfection, if you asked Tom.

When Tom's eyes sanned the audience, it was like nobody else listened to him. Was he the only one who thought that this boy was utterly gorgeous and talented?  
He felt the need to share his excitement with someone who knew enough about music, who could agree with him.  
So he tipped on Dougie's shoulder, who was still all over Harry, until he broke the kiss with an annoying „What?!“   
„It's him.“ Tom said and pointed to the stage, where the boy was singing his last few lines of the song.   
„Well...I dunno what exactly you mean, but...he sounds good.“ Dougie answered. „Good? He's awesome! He's by far at the best tonight!,“ The blond beamed, „And he is fit, too.“  
The last sentence was only mumbled, but Dougie heard it anyway and said grinning: „Well...I can't say anything about his looks, because unlike you, I'm not wearing my glasses today.“   
Tom shot him a warning look but turned his fully attention to the curly boy again, who had just finished his song.   
„I'm going to talk to him.“ The blond said absently.  
„And what do you want to say?“ Harry interfered.   
„I don't know. There are too many questions on my mind right now. At least I want to know his name. I bet you two didn't notice when he was announced, because you were too busy, right?“ Tom said with a wink.  
Dougie and Harry looked at each other, smirking.  
„I'll ask him if he wants to join our band.“ with these words, Tom hopped out of his chair and fought his way through the massive of people.   
„You'll ask him what?“ he could hear Dougie complaining behind him, but at this moment, he didn't care.   
The blond hurried after the boy before he disappeared in the crowd and he'd never be able to see him ever again.

When Tom arrived, the brunette stood with his back to him. He quickly took the time to adjust his clothes, before he laid his hand on the other boy's shoulder to get his attention. The brunette winced and turned around to face the blond.  
„Woah, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm really sorry.“ Tom apologised.   
„It's okay. I'm still a bit tense 'cause I just came down from the stage, y'know?“ the boy answered.  
He had a northern accent which sounded really cute, Tom noted.  
Seeing him up close now, the brunette looked even more adorable. He was wearing white sneakers, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His face was covered with freckles and Tom wondered if they were all over his body. When the blond looked into those mesmerising blue eyes, he noticed he must have sized him up, because confusion reflected in them.  
Tom felt caught and immediately blushed. „Oh, I'm...I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Tom. Tom Fletcher, by the way.“ The blond introduced himself and stretched out his hand.  
Hesitantly, the brunette accepted and they shook their hands, while he answered: „Danny...Jones.“

It was that then when Tom realised how big Danny's hands were. He imagined how it would feel, when Danny touched him everywhere with those hands.  
To prevent himself from thinking any further, what Danny's hands could do with him or blushing more (if this was even possible), Tom pulled his hand back immediately.  
Danny looked confused by his sudden action.

„I...erm...I was wondering...your accent...you're not from here, right? I...I...mean...I don't mean that you're-,“ Tom stuttered, but got interrupted by Danny: „I'm from Bolton.“  
„Ah, right. That explains everything,“ Tom stated, „but you live here in London, don't you?“  
„Yeah, I just moved down here one year ago.“ Danny answered. „Why?“ Tom asked curiously.  
The brunette frowned. „That's none of your business.“ he said harshly.  
Tom was taken aback and he began to stutter again: „I'm sorry...I didn't...I just wanted...“  
„Who are you anyway? An interviewer or something? Or even a paparazzi? Why'd you talk to me in the first place?“ the brunette retorted.

The blond gulped. Their conversation didn't evolve the way he imagined. „I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you so much. I...I wanted to ask, if you might join...our band, McFly. And I'm asking you because I think you're awesome! I'm sure you'd fit in our band,“ Tom pulled a card with his address out of his pocket and handed it over to him, „I'm the lead singer and play the piano as well as the guitar and write our songs. My two friends, Dougie and Harry, are playing bass and drums. It would be a pleasure to sing together with you.“ Tom let out a deep breath. He was glad he had finally said it. All what the blond boy could do now, was hoping, Danny would accept his offer or at least think about it.

Suddenly, an arm was laid around Tom's shoulder and he heard Dougie saying: „Oh wow, Tommie...you're right. He really **is** fit.“ Harry poked him in his ribs and Dougie complained „Ow...! Am I not even allowed to look at other blokes?“  
Tom rolled his eyes, but he hoped that the earth would swallow him up right now.

„Are these your bandmates?“ Danny asked precariously. „Well...yes, I'm afraid so.“ Tom admitted.   
„Yo, I'm Dougie and this is my boyfriend Harry.“ Dougie introduced the two of them.  
Ignoring his bandmates, Tom continued his chat with Danny and asked: „So...if you'd like to join our band, you're always welcome. Just call me or...come over...whatever you want.“  
„Actually...the answer's _no_.“ Danny said. Tom's facial features dropped immediately.  
„How can you say 'no'? We'll performing here tomorrow, so you can listen and then-“ the blond wanted to say, but the brunette interrupted him: „I'll be on tour tomorrow and I'm not interested in joining a band, especially not yours.“ With these words, Danny turned around and walked into the dressing room beside the stage.  
Tom couldn't believe what just had happened. First, they'd talked so nicely and now it was over.

The blond still stand there, frozen on the spot. His mind was racing. What did he do wrong? Okay, maybe he was a bit too eager and took him too much by surprise, but he would have give him all the time he needed. How could he refuse without listening to their kind of music?   
„Earth to Tom!“ Dougie said and waved a hand in front of his face.   
Tom looked at his bandmates bewilderedly. „You should forget that twat. I'm glad he said no.“ Harry interfered.   
The blond wanted to argue but bit his lip instead and shot him an annoyed look. He secretly blamed his two friends for the sudden change of the conversation he had with Danny.  
„Uhm...maybe he needs time to consider? I'm sure if destiny wants it, you'll see him again.“ Dougie tried to encourage the older boy and hugged him.   
Tom sighed. „Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm afraid destiny isn't on my side lately. I just wish he could be there when we're performing tomorrow.“

 

  
The next day, they went to „Memory“ again.  
The three boys were in the dressing room and Tom was pacing up and down the room, until Harry had enough: „Would you stop it? Sit down, you're making me nervous!“  
Tom wanted to yell back but sat down as he was told and bit his fingernails instead.  
„Dude, there's no need to worry. And stop doing that, too.“ Dougie said softly and pulled down Tom's hand.  
The blond let out a frustrated sigh, stood up again and peered outside the door.   
„Don't say you're still looking for _him_.“ Harry asked in disbelief.   
Tom felt caught and winced.   
Harry giggled: „I didn't know he got you that bad.“   
„I'm not!“, Tom tried to deny, „I know he won't be here today...he's on tour anyway.“

Even though Tom's mind told him that any hope that Danny would be here today istening to them was in vain, he still had this weird feeling and was excited. Probably it was because they hadn't performed for some months, so he was just nervous and needed a bit of time to get used to it again.

„And now I'm proud to announce our next act. Yes, the boys decided to come back for one song in our small bar today. Let's get wild for McFly!“ the host said and gave the boys a sign.   
„Oh, we're next!“ Tom said excitedly and they went out on stage.   
The crowd cheered and clapped their hands. When they calmed down, Tom grabbed the microphone and said: „It feels good to be back here and perform for a smaller crowd of people. I'm sorry, that we're only playing one song tonight, but we're working hard on new songs at the moment. This is our song's premiere, so...we're crossing our fingers that we won't mess up. It's called 'The heart never lies', I hope you like it.“  
The crowd cheered again but fell silent immediately, when they started to play.   
Tom closed his eyes, thought of Danny, opened them again and sang their new song while still thinking of him:

_Some people laugh, some people cry_   
_Some people live, some people die_   
_Some people run, right into the fire_   
_Some people hide their every desire_   
_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_   
_Then just look into my eyes_   
_'cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall_   
_Others pretend they don't care at all_   
_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you_   
_The day that you fall I'll be right behind you_   
_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_   
_Just look into my eyes_   
_'cause the heart never lies_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Another year over, and we're still together_   
_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_   
_We are the lovers_

_I know you believe me_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_'cause the heart never lies_

_And we are the lovers_   
_I know you believe me_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_'cause the heart never lies_

_Oh-oh-woah_   
_Woah_

_Another year over, and we're still together_   
_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

_Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me_   
_When you look into my eyes_   
_'cause the heart never lies_

_Because the heart never lies_

When the song finished, the crowd cheered and whistled. It felt so good to know that their fans still loved them and liked their new song.  
„Thank you very much! We hope to see you soon!“ Tom said happily.   
When he scanned the crowd a last time, he spotted a curly haired boy who just turned around as he was about to leave. If he didn't know better, he'd say it was...“Danny?“ he accidentally spoke his thought aloud while the microphone was still on. That moment, the boy in the crowd sped up to get away from the stage.

Without thinking, Tom jumped off the stage and into the crowd to run after the brunette. When Tom finally caught up with him, he quickly grabbed Danny's arm and turned him around. „What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming because you're on tour?!“ Tom yelled at the younger boy. When the blond realised what he was doing, he was about to apologise but got interrupted by Danny, who yelled back: „Do you believe everything that people tell you?!“  
„That wasn't an answer to my first question!“ Tom countered.  
„Don't you get it? I lied!“ Danny answered frustratedly.  
„But...but why?“ Tom asked feebly. Danny sighed and said in a calming voice: „Listen...I don't want to have anything to do with you or your so-called bandmates, got it now?“   
Tom looked obviously hurt.   
„You really want to know, do ya?“, Danny asked, „Okay, I'll tell you. Your music sucks. The lyrics aren't fully developed. Also, your two bandmates are...very weird and you're a stupid geek.“  
Tom was close to tears but also angry.   
Who was Danny that he could talk to him like that? He hadn't done anything bad to Danny. Instead of taking accusations, Tom now dished it out: „Oh yeah?! And you think you are better? We barely know each other and you think you can judge me? If you want it that way, here is my judgement: You are a conceited...prig. I'm sorry I thought you could be a nice person. I really thought we could...ah, just forget it. I've been such a fool!“   
And with those words Tom stormed out of the bar.  
When he passed his bandmates, Dougie asked: „Mate, what's wrong?!“  
„I'm going home. You two can stay if you want,“ Tom answered in a rush.   
Harry was about to open his mouth and ask what happened, when Tom cut in: „Not now, please. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay? I just need to get out of here.“ With these words he ran out of the club and into the night.   
When the couple looked at each other, Harry raised an eyebrow. They already knew it had something to do with a certain Danny.

The next day, when they were practising in the basement, which they had established as their music room, Tom told Dougie and Harry about yesterday night. „...and then I called him a conceited prig,“ Tom stated. Dougie started giggling.   
„What's so funny about it?“ Tom asked, slightly annoyed.  
„Nothing, just...you insulting someone? That's a bit atypical for you.“ Dougie answered amused.   
Tom sighed: „I know. And I almost feel bad about it. But after he called me a 'geek' I had to say something back. It wasn't easy to find the right word but I think it fits him well.“  
„It does, indeed. But if that happened to me, I'd say something meaner to him,“ Harry interrupted.  
„Hmm...but somehow I can't shake off the thought that there's a reason why he's acting like this,“ Dougie said thoughtfully.   
„Actually...now that you mention it...you could be right,“ Tom admitted.   
Harry let out a frustrated noise and complained. „Oh no...not again. I thought you finally were over him,“ then he turned to Dougie, „Why do you have to defend this guy all the time anyway?!“  
„I don't! I was just thinking out loud,“ Dougie claimed, „You can stop acting jealous now, by the way.“   
„I.am.not.jealous! I was just trying to-,“ Harry fought back but Tom interrupted and yelled: „GUYS! Would you two just shut up?!“   
His bandmates did as they were told and fell quiet. Tom let out a relieved sigh and said: „Okay. Could we please drop this topic and do what we're actually here to do?“   
„You're right,“ Dougie admitted, sounding a bit embarrassed.   
„Yeah...I'm sorry,“ Harry joined in.   
Finally, they grabbed their lyrics and started to work.

„The lyrics aren't finished yet, but maybe I can make it sound like this...,“ Tom said and began to sing:

_I think of yesterday_   
_And all the times I spent being lonely_   
_I watched the young being young_   
_While all the singers sung_   
_About the way I felt_

_The days are here again_   
_When all the lights go down,_   
_What do they show me?_   
_The rules are all the same_   
_It's just a different game_   
_To tell you how I feel_

_Though it might be wrong_   
_My light is always on_

_(Ooh, ooh)_   
_I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_   
_(Ooh, ooh)_   
_I can't stop digging the way_   
_(Ooh, ooh)_   
_I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

After Tom finished singing, he stared blankly at his handwritten lyrics and bit his lip.   
Dougie started to worry and asked: „Tom?“  
„Shit, I can't believe it,“ the older boy said. „What's wrong?“ Harry asked.  
„No, I don't want to bring it up again. It's all good, I'm fine,“ Tom answered with a weak smile. Harry shook his head and said with a soft voice: „No, it's not. Don't lie to us. The song reminds you of Danny, right?“   
Tom turned his head in surprise. Firstly, he didn't expect him to sound so understanding and secondly, he actually called him 'Danny' and not 'him' or 'that guy', like he usually did.   
„Yeah, dude, you sounded amazing! I don't mean that you usually sing badly or something...there's a reason why you're the singer of our band...but you sang with so much emotion...it was more than obvious that you were thinking of someone. I still have goosepimples. See?“ Dougie showed him his arm.  
Tom chuckled a bit, but couldn't keep his eyes from becoming watery. „Thanks, Dougs.“  
„Oh...did...did I say something wrong?“ Dougie asked sounding insecure, when he saw tears in Tom's eyes.  
„No, you didn't, don't worry. It's just...god, I don't know. How can you miss a person so much you barely know? Ridiculous, isn't it?“ Tom answered.  
Suddenly Harry stood up, hugged Tom tightly and said: „You may be a geek, but you're a lovely one. Danny doesn't know what he's missing if he doesn't want you. Maybe you weren't meant to be. I'm sure you'll find another guy who deserves you.“   
„Yeah. Hey, you know what?! We'll do a 'Help-Tom-to-finally-find-a-nice-boyfriend-Mission',“ Dougie said excitedly, „It's important that we go out more often and also go to different Clubs and Bars because your dreamboy won't ring on your doorbell. That's what my mum always told my sister.“  
In this moment, the doorbell rang. They looked speechlessly at each other and they all probably thought the same.   
„I'll get it,“ Tom said and went upstairs, followed by his bandmates.

When Tom opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.   
„Whoop! Looks like my mother was wrong, eh?“ Dougie exclaimed.  
„Danny...,“ when Tom said his name, it sounded unfamiliar, almost wrong on his tongue (because the last time they talked, he said insulting things). The blond blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
„Hi. I...I...sorry, I dunno how and where to start,“ Danny finally spoke in his thick Bolton accent, „I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I'm...really sorry.“  
Seeing and hearing Danny again when he'd already lost his hope, made his limbs go weak. He'd never expected Danny to appear at his house and especially not that he would apologise.   
„Wait a minute...how do you know where I live?“ Tom asked surprised.  
„Uhm...I still got your card,“ Danny said and scraped his foot on the ground, „...also, I kind of couldn't stop thinking of you, so...“ The brown haired boy blushed at his last sentence and looked down.   
Tom found it cute and smiled inwardly.   
„I don't expect you to forgive me but I wanted to let you know why I've been a conceited prig, like you said,“ Danny tried to explain, „It's not your fault, but you remind me a bit of my...ex-boyfriend.“   
Tom held his breath and watched Danny bite his lip, before he continued: „We wanted to form a band with two of his friends, wrote songs together and all that stuff. The worst was, they took part at an audition without telling me, used my lyrics and claimed them as their own. Long story short: They formed a three-man-band while I've still got no clue where I belong.“  
Tom couldn't believe how so-called-friends could be so mean. More than ever, Tom felt the urge to hug Danny but fought against it. Instead, he looked compassionately at Danny and didn't know how to help or comfort him.

„So...you still want to join our band?“ Harry asked. Danny's eyes flickered from Harry to Tom and back to Harry. Hesitantly, he nodded.   
„Okay then. Take Tom out on a date. If you're able to bring him back happy, you're very welcome in our band,“ Dougie said.   
Tom couldn't believe his ears and turned to Dougie in shock. Why oh why did they always have to embarrass him in front of Danny?   
„Okay,“ Danny answered, flashing a smile. Tom turned back to Danny and looked bewildered at him, eyes wide open. Butterflies exploded in his stomach when he saw Danny's bright smile.   
„Oh, and make sure to go somewhere nice. Also, he's a sucker for romantic and cheesy things,“ Dougie added with a wink, before he pushed Tom out of the door.   
The blond stumbled straight into Danny's arms who caught him in time.   
„I have a good feeling about you two,“ Dougie said triumphantly.

The End


End file.
